If I Stay
by FireyIceGirl
Summary: Sequel to Stay With Me. "If he wakes up, he will not be Hiccup." Gothi was right, when Hiccup wakes up, he's not himself. He remembers nothing. Not Astrid, not Stoick, not even Toothless. But he remembers one thing: the enemy.
1. Waking Up

**Hi! **

**This is the Sequel to "Stay With Me" if you haven't read that, you should read it first.**

**OOC**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter One - Waking Up**

* * *

><p>It's been four horribly long months since the Echotri incident. Hiccup hasn't woken up, or showed any real signs that he will. They've tried everything to wake him up. They've shouted, they've let Toothless roar and lick at him, they've tried to gently coax him out, with no luck. He stays still, the only motion his chest rising and falling evenly to his breathing.<p>

He _has_ moved, but only once. It was about a week after everything went down. He shot straight up in his bed like he was awaking from a nightmare, his eyes were wide open. They tried talking to him, but he just stayed in his position, eyes wide and staring at nothing. When finally got Gothi, she gave him something to put him back to sleep. She had said it was from leftover adrenaline.

But that was weeks ago now. Hiccup never moved since then. With no sign of him waking up, they just _gave up_. They quit trying to wake him up, thinking it would do no good anymore. The only person who sees him everyday is Gothi to give him some kind of mixture that keeps him alive and to treat some of his still healing wounds. Astrid visits and talks to him sometimes, and Stoick can't even go into Hiccup's room for long anymore, it hurts him too much to see his only son motionless.

They never thought Hiccup would wake again.

Until today.

* * *

><p>Astrid sits next to Hiccup's bed, holding his limp hand. "Come on, Hiccup. It's been months, everybody's given up hope. You've got to wake up. For me. For Stoick, for everyone. We all miss you." Astrid stops, a tear rolling down her face.<p>

It's been hard keeping hope. It started out a strong flame, but now… It's small, and it's dying. She's trying not to give up hope, like nearly everyone else has.

She sighs, standing up. "I'll be back later." She kisses his forehead then lets go of his hand, walking out of his room.

Little does she know, he heard every word she said.

* * *

><p>Hiccup can hear everything around him. He's been hearing the same girl's voice for awhile now. He can't tell time, but he'd say around….. a week maybe? She seems to come and talk to him, calling him some weird name.<p>

What was it again…

Hiccup.

Is that his name? He can't seem to remember anything. But that's not the worst part.

The worst part is that he can't move or talk. He can't even open his eyes. It's like they're glued shut. It makes him angry that he just lies there and can't do anything. It's driving him crazy.

* * *

><p>"Anything?"<p>

Gothi shakes her head, then writes in the dirt with her staff, "_I'm sorry. There's been no change._"

Stoick takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Gothi."

The old woman walks away to help an injured Viking, who got his arm cut while training. Stoick walks out of Gothi's tent.

Stoick's been waiting like everyone else for Hiccup to wake. There's been nearly no improvement for four months. Just four long months of his son lying there, so lifeless. The only way you can tell he's alive is if you look closely to see the small movements of his breathing.

When Hiccup had shot up, Stoick had thought for sure his son was awake. But, Hiccup just stared at nothing, unmoving. It broke Stoick's heart when Gothi had come in and put Hiccup back to sleep. Apparently Hiccup had some kind of adrenaline rush that was leftover from everything that had happened, waking him up.

"Stoick! We need your help!" Gobber calls, chasing a herd of flaming sheep. Stoick groans and chases after them, wondering how the hell you set a whole _herd_ of sheep on fire.

* * *

><p>Hiccup can't feel just below his left knee. Where's his foot? Is it gone?<p>

He starts to panic, breathing hard. He hears footsteps, multiple pairs of feet, coming towards him, getting louder and louder. This just makes him even more panicked, and he breathes harder, if that's possible.

"Uh, is he supposed to be doing that?" A male voice says.

"I don't think so…" A female voice says, sounding a lot like the first.

"I'll go get Gothi." A different voice says, and Hiccup hears footsteps that get seem to get further and further away.

After a short silence, the male voice speaks again. "Do you think he's waking up?"

"I doubt it." A different male voice says.

"OOH! Tuffnut! I bet you a shaved yak you couldn't wake him up!" The female voice says excitedly.

"I accept your bet!" The male voice says again.

Nothing happens for a moment. Then Hiccup feels something poking his side. What the. _Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._ Hiccup starts getting annoyed. His breathing slows as he concentrates. _Anything,_ he thinks, _something just move!_

Hiccup tries to move his hand, and his fingers move! _Finally,_ he thinks. As soon as he feels like he can move his whole arm, he grabs the person whose poking him's wrist with a death grip.

The person screams and tries to pull their wrist out of his grip, but Hiccup tightens his grip even more. Hiccup wants to ask them so many questions. Where he is, who he is, who are you people. But he can't, because he can't speak.

* * *

><p>Astrid walks into the Haddock home, hearing Tuffnut screaming. What has he done to Hiccup <em>this<em> time? Last time he tried to drop a bucket of freezing water on Hiccup, but spilled it down the front of himself instead. He even tried sitting on Hiccup once, no wait, that was Ruffnut.

"What have you done this t-" Astrid stops when she gets to the top of the stairs and to Hiccup's room, seeing the scene in front of her.

Hiccup's _moved_, his hand tightly clamped around Tuffnut's wrist. Tuffnut's screaming and trying to pry Hiccup's hand off him, but Hiccup's grip is too strong. Ruffnut's just laughing at her brother.

"What happened?!" Astrid asks, rushing over.

"Like an idiot he is, Tuffnut decided to start poking Hiccup. Then Hiccup just grabbed Tuffnut's wrist and now he won't let go." Snotlout explains.

Astrid's eyebrows furrow and she tries to pry Hiccup's hand off of Tuffnut's wrist, but his grip only seems to tighten. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"Odin! When did he get such a tight grip?!" Astrid tries to pry at least a finger off of Tuffnut, but to no avail. "Did someone go to get Gothi?"

"Yeah, Fishlegs went awhile ago cause Hiccup was breathing hard." Snotlout replies.

At that moment, Fishlegs and Gothi walk in. "...e was breathing really hard and - what happened while I was gone?" Fishlegs asks, seeing Astrid trying to pry Hiccup's hand off of Tuffnut's wrist.

"This dumbass decided it was a good idea to start poking Hiccup, then Hiccup grabbed onto Tuffnut's wrist and won't let go." Astrid replies, and she stops trying to pry Hiccup's hand off of Tuffnut and glares at him.

"Hey, I didn't know he would, ow, hurt me!" Tuffnut tries to defend himself.

Gothi just sighs, and walks over to Hiccup. She looks him up and down for change, and notices his fingers on his other hand are moving. Good sign. Though, she still has to do something about that death grip.

Gothi pulls some vial containing a mixture of herbs and opens it, pouring it into Hiccup's mouth.

His hand drops from Tuffnut's wrist, leaving a purplish bruise.

"Is he…" Astrid asks.

Gothi nods.

* * *

><p>It's the same dream every time.<p>

_Hiccup's arguing with something, and he seems really angry._

"_You can't just take people!" He yells at the thing._

"And why not?" _The thing responds, in his _head_._

"_Because it's not right!" He seems to be talking to it like it's the most normal thing in the world._

_The thing seems to laugh at him. "_You're just a puny human. What could you possibly know?"

_Hiccup glares at the thing. "You're killing innocent people, and for what? Revenge? There's more to life than revenge!"_

"You do not know what I've been through. You would never understand!" _The thing says in Hiccup's head, glaring at him._

"_Can't you just move on like everyone else?!"_

_It glares harsher, if that's possible, at Hiccup. "_No, I cannot _move on_."

"_Fine. I'm done arguing with you." Hiccup turns on his heel to walk away but the creature grabs him in it's talons, lifting him up to eye level. "Let me down you overgrown lizard!"_

_The thing seems amused. "_I'm not done with you just yet."

"_What are talking ab-" He's engulfed in white hot pain, making it hard to breathe. He gasps for breath through the pain, his vision blurry. "What...are you….doing to….me?" He manages out through the pain._

"Don't you get it? You're my helper now."

Then it all goes black.

But then, it fades into a new scene.

"_Look, I don't have long." Hiccup's hoarse voice says to the blond girl in front of him. "I want you to run as fast as you can away from here."_

_The girl shakes her head. "No, I'm not leaving you."_

"_You have to. It's going to kill you, and I can't let that happen."_

"_Then too bad."_

_He says a name, but it's warped and he can't tell what it is. Then he says, "Just go."_

Then it goes black.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup?" A girl's voice says that name when Hiccup wakes up. He doesn't bother trying to open his eyes, he knows they won't open. "Hiccup, can you hear me?"<p>

He feels a pressure on his hand. Is someone holding his hand?

"Come on, wake up." The girl's voice comes again. Wait, Hiccup knows that voice. It's the girl from his dream….. But how?

_Okay_, he thinks, _let's try this one more time._ Hiccup focuses all his energy on opening his eyes, that's all he really wants to do right now. It takes a moment, but finally his eyes crack open. The first thing he notices is all the people in the room.

One is an old woman who's holding a staff. There's a large man with a red beard and helmet on. Standing next to him is another large man with a blond beard that's been put into two braids, and he's missing his left hand and right foot. There's a set of twins, boy and girl. Next to them is a very chubby boy who looks like he's about to pass out he's so pale. Standing next to him is a fat boy with an almost smug look on his face. And finally, next to Hiccup is the girl from his dreams, she's got the same blond hair, the same outfit, and the same piercing blue eyes, she looks surprised and happy at the same time.

Hiccup struggles to sit up, pulling his hand out of the girl's hand. He manages to prop himself up on the wall behind him. No one says a word for a moment. Then everyone explodes in questions.

"Hiccup?!"

"Son?"

"How are you alive?"

"We thought you were a goner boy!"

"Great, now we'll have to start training again!"

"Snotlout! Your cousin's alive and you're mad about that?"

Hiccup's head spins hearing all the different voices jumbled together. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep his forming headache away.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" The girl yells, and everyone's silent at her outburst. Hiccup opens his eyes.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" She asks him in a soft tone.

His head cocks to the side just slightly. "You're the girl."

"What are talking about, Hiccup?"

"The girl from my dreams."

"Haha, very funny Hiccup. Now, how are you feeling?" She asks, not believing him.

"Why do you keep calling me Hiccup?"

The girl turns to the other people in the room, all sharing the same expression. Gothi just looks to the ground, she was afraid this would happen.

"Please, tell me you're joking with us." Astrid says.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup says. "I have no idea who you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, finally the sequel!<strong>

**I just hope it lives up to the original.**

**Review?**


	2. Voices

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long!**

**OOC**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter Two - Voices**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are."<p>

Astrid's heart drops and she looks to the floor. Then, they hear thumping. Astrid's head whips up, hearing that well-known roar. Her eyes widen, "Keep him out!"

Stoick and Gobber rush to the door and put their backs against it, straining when Toothless tries to ram him way through the door. There's a few loud thuds as Toothless tries to ram his body into the room. He must give up because they hear his footsteps walking away. Astrid feels bad, she knows Toothless wants to see Hiccup, well awake Hiccup, his Hiccup, but he can't. Not yet anyways.

"What was that?" Hiccup asks, startled.

Astrid sighs. "That was your best friend."

"What, is he a giant or something?"

"No, he's a dragon."

"A dragon is my best friend? Man, I must be a total lose- Wait. Did you say dragon?" Astrid nods. "Dragons don't exist."

"Does this mean no more dragon training?" Snotlout asks, almost happy.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs hisses.

"Snotlout? What kind of name is that?" Hiccup asks, confused.

Snotlout puffs his chest out, trying to act tough. "You got a problem with my name?" He glares at Hiccup.

"No, no. I'm just saying it's a weird name."

Snotlout rolls his eyes. "You're the one to talk, Hiccup."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? It's your name."

"That's not a name, that's a reflex!" Hiccup shakes his head, closing his eyes. Astrid puts a hand on his shoulder, and Hiccup's eyes snap open, not expecting it. Hiccup whips around, putting a hand to Astrid's neck with a death grip.

Once Hiccup realizes it's her, and it takes him about half a minute, he lets go. Astrid takes a few steps back, gasping for air.

_I like you, you're a much better version_, Hiccup hears a voice.

"Who said that?" Hiccup looks everyone in the room. They just look back at him, confused. "No one said anything…. did they?" They all shake their head no. "Great. I can't seem to remember anything, and now I'm going crazy." Hiccup turns and dangles his legs off of the side of the bed. "I'm just going to go get some fresh a-" Astrid tries to stop him "Hiccup wait! You don-" Hiccup goes to stand up, but falls. He looks at his legs in confusion.

All the color drains from his face.

From a little below his left knee is a stump. He has no left foot. He has a stump instead.

He screams.

* * *

><p>It takes everyone a good hour to calm Hiccup down. Gothi has to give him a mixture that knocks him into unconsciousness. Everyone walks downstairs, except Gothi. She stays to check on Hiccup's wounds.<p>

"What's up with him?" Tuffnut stupidly asks.

Astrid glares at him. "He just woke up with no memory, and then he finds out he has no left foot. Wouldn't you freak out?"

"I don't know, maybe." Astrid punches him on the top of the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Gothi was right. He's not Hiccup, or at least the Hiccup we know." Fishlegs says.

"Well, then how are we supposed to get our Hiccup back?" Astrid asks.

"We wait? I have no idea. What are you supposed to do with someone who's been possessed by an evil dragon then loses his memory?"

"We can always try to bring the memories back. They can't just be gone." Stoick suggests.

"Good idea. But… how? He nearly had a heart attack when he saw his leg missing." Astrid says, a bit unsure.

"And he heard voices." Snotlout throws in. "Maybe he's gone crazy."

Astrid glares at him. "He just woke up, he's probably a bit delusional from sleeping for four months. Right now, we have to figure out how to keep Toothless away from him."

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts. They're basically attached at the hip."

"Well, not anymore. He doesn't even believe that dragons exist."

* * *

><p>Hiccup wakes up a few hours later with a headache. He recalls what happened just a few hours ago. Then, he pulls the blanket off of him, looking at his….. stump. It's got a large scar at the end and he hates it. How did he lose his leg?<p>

"You're probably wondering how you lost it." Hiccup jumps at the sudden voice. He turns and sees the girl leaning on the wall.

"Uh, yeah. How long have you been standing there?" She pushes herself off the wall, walking over to him. "About an hour."

"That's nice to know you've been staring at me for an hour." Hiccup says sarcastically.

"Actually, I was making sure Toothless couldn't get in here. That'd be bad, seeing as how you reacted to your leg." Hiccup looks away. "Who knows how you'll react to a dragon."

"Dragons don't exist."

"Keep telling yourself that." She sits on the end of the bed. "I'm Astrid, by the way."

"I'm, uh," Hiccup stutters, remembering he remembers nothing about himself.

"Hiccup."

"I still don't believe that's a name."

"Well, deal with it. Cause you're stuck with it."

There's a silence.

"What-What exactly happened to me?" Hiccup suddenly asks.

"What do you mean?"

"How did I end up like this? No leg, no memory."

Astrid sighs. "The leg, that's a long story for another time. Your memory, we don't exactly know."

"If dragons do exist, I'm not saying they do, why haven't I seen one?"

"What is this? 100 questions?" Hiccup shrugs. "Well, you did lose your memory. Dragons do exist, the reason you haven't seen any is because we're keeping them away from you."

"Why?"

"Seeing how you reacted to your leg, we didn't think you'd react well to a giant fire-breathing creature."

"But, you said one was my best friend. Why?"

"That will be explained when you when you know about how you lost your leg."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Hiccup asks, confused.

"Because if we mention your dragons name, if you say his name, he'll come running to you. I don't think you'd want that."

"Uh, okay.."

"Just trust me on that."

"Anything else you can tell me about, well, me?"

Astrid shrugs. "I guess. Well, you used to be… cast out by everyone else. Until you found Toothless, and at first you hid him, afraid your father, the chief-"

_Oh, son of the chief. Forgot about that, you could be more useful I than I thought. _Hiccup hears the voice again. "Shut up." He mutters.

"What?" Astrid asks. "Did you say something?"

"No." Hiccup says, shaking his head. "I didn't say anything."

* * *

><p>"He's been acting really weird." Astrid says. It's been a few days since she was explaining to Hiccup something about himself and him definitely saying something then denying it. "He's been talking. To himself. A lot."<p>

"Didn't he already do that?" Snotlout asks, leaning against Hookfang

"A bit, yeah. But not like this. I mean, in the middle of a conversation he'll say something completely off topic, not even looking at you, then deny it."

"Didn't he say when he woke up he was hearing voices or something?" Fishlegs says, thinking about what Hiccup had said just a few days ago.

"Yeah, he did. He said he was going crazy." Snotlout says, remembering what he said also. "He probably is."

Astrid punches Snotlout's arm, hard. He scowls at the and rubs his now bruising arm. "He's not going crazy. There's probably an explanation for this." She looks pointedly at Fishlegs.

"Don't look at me, I don't have anything."

"I can hear you guys down there you know!" Hiccup calls from upstairs. They all forgot they are in the chief's house.

"Sorry, it's the honest tr-" Snotlout calls to Hiccup, but is cut off. "NO I WILL NOT KILL A DRAGON THEY DON'T EXIST! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup yells at nothing. They all look at each other worriedly.

"I told you." Astrid says in a quiet voice.

"Holy shit he's crazy." Tuffnut whispers. "That's awesome!" Ruffnut whispers, and they do their signature head butt. Astrid rolls her eyes at the two idiots.

"MY GODS I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR STUPID VOICE WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!" There's a silence. "OH YEAH YOU'RE IN MY HEAD THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! SCREW OFF!"

"He's insane," Snotlout singsongs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Hiccup is arguing with the voice in his head.<p>

_Come on, just listen to me._

"Leave me alone."

_Just do one thing._

"I'm not killing a dragon, they don't exist."

_No, no that._

"Then...what?"

_Come find me._

"Find you? You're a voice in my head."

_No, I'm not._

"Then what the hell are you?" Hiccup asks, utterly confused.

_Just come and find me._

"What. Are. You?"

_A dragon._

"Oh for the love of-dragons don't exist."

_Yes, they do. Just look outside your window._

Hiccup rolls his eyes, but gets out of his bed and head towards the window. Luckily, Astrid gave him his 'peg leg' and showed him how to put it on, so he can walk now, he was getting tired of sitting in bed all day. He opens it slowly. His jaw drops.

There's blue, red, green, yellow, brown, any color you can think of, and they're… "Dragons?"

_I told you they exist._

"H-How is this possible?"

_Now that you know they're real, you know I'm real. Now, come and find me._

Hiccup sighs in frustration, and shuts the window. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was uploaded way longer than I wanted D: I'm sorry it took so long! School started in august and I <em>just<em> started high school, it's really stressful. I also kinda ran out of ideas. But I've got some ideas fresh in my mind and I know exactly where I want this story to go, so trust what happens. Cause everything happens for a reason.**

**Also, I don't think there will be 2,000 word chapters anymore, they're just too hard to write sometimes. But that's kind of a good thing, that means quicker uploads and possibly more chapters than planned!**

**Have you guessed who the voice is? It's kind of a giveaway.**

**Okay, I'm done talking.**

**Review?**


	3. Rewriting

**So, I know some of you are wondering "when on earth is this fanfic gonna get updated?" Well, it will be, I'm not giving up on this story. **

**I'm rewriting it.**

**I can't continue this storyline, I've tweaked it a little, so it's similar to the original. So, yeah. I'm working on Chapter One now, and this storyline is waaayyy easier to write. Sorry about the wait.**

**I'll post the new rewritten Chapter One in the next week or two.**


End file.
